A Little Halloween Fun
by Hopeless Dreamer28
Summary: It's Halloween and Castle decides to have a little fun, at Ryan's expense.


**A/N: **So here is a fun little Halloween one shot, hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to leave a review :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle **

* * *

Castle pulls open every drawer on his desk, but comes up empty. He could have sworn he had put it in his office. He shuts the last drawer and looks around and tries to think where he left it. Then it hits him.

"Castle come on!" Kate calls out.

"Coming!" He shoots back as he scurries off to the bedroom, heading straight for the closet. Flipping on the light, his eyes scan the room until he finally sees it in the corner, the dolls evil eyes creepily staring back at him, he quickly grabs it and heads out.

"Sorry, I almost forgot this," he says holding up the doll for Kate to see as he emerges from the bedroom a few seconds later.

She quirks an eyebrow while looking at the red headed doll dressed in overalls and a rainbow-striped sweater in his hand. "What is that?"

"It's a Chucky Doll."

"A _Chucky _doll?"

"Yeah, you know Chucky the killer doll from the "_Child's Play"_ movies." Kate doesn't say anything just stands there with a blank look on her face, "You've never seen the movies?"

"I'm not really into horror movies, you know that."

"But Child's Play is not just _any_ old horror movie, it's a _classic_."

"Fine, whatever. Look we need to go now or I'm going to be late for work." She says opening the door letting him go out first. "Why do you have that anyways?" She asks as he edges past her.

"Well, as you know it's Halloween and I thought I would have some fun with Ryan, since he's scared of Chucky."

Kate doesn't say anything just rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

They arrive at the precinct a short time later. Castle runs up ahead scanning the bullpen for any signs of Ryan. When he sees Espo.

"Hey Espo, where's Ryan?"

Esposito shrugs, "I don't know. I haven't seen him." He answers taking a sip of coffee from his gun mug.

"Great,"

Castle starts towards Ryan's desk when Esposito catches him by the arm, "Dude, hold up is that a doll?" he asks cocking his head to the side and raising his eyebrows at him.

Castle looks down at the doll then at Esposito, "Yeah," he says matter of factly.

"What are you doing with a doll?"

He opens his mouth to answer when Kate interjects, "Don't ask." She says from her desk, shaking her head. Ignoring them both Castle pulls out Ryan's chair and places the doll in the seat then heads for the break room to wait for his victim to arrive.

Just then the elevator dings and out steps Ryan looking like a giant pumpkin in his orange sweater vest and matching tie. Castle watches Ryan as he makes his way through the bullpen toward his desk. The level of excitement grew the closer Ryan got and it was almost too much to bear, but then the moment he had finally been waiting for arrives.

Castle watches as Ryan pulls his chair out to take a seat, and immediately stumbles backwards, almost tripping over his own two feet as he lets out a piercing scream. "What the _hell_?!" Ryan shrieks as everyone's attention turns to Ryan.

He decides that this is his cue. Grabbing his coffee mug he strolls out of the break room.

"What's wrong?" Castle asks nonchalantly, before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Where did that doll come from?" Ryan questions.

"Oh that, I put it there, it's yours, consider it an early Christmas gift," he says with a smug grin.

"Not cool, not cool." Ryan says, shaking his head.

"Dude it's just a doll." Esposito chimes in as he walks up behind Ryan.

He turns toward him, "It is not just a doll. Have you even seen that movie? I had nightmares for weeks after watching it."

Esposito shakes his head at his partner "I'm embarrassed by you bro, a grown man scared of a doll." With that Esposito walks away.

He turns back to Castle, "Okay Castle you've had your fun, now get that thing out of here."

"Sorry it's yours now," Castle turns and heads back toward his chair.

"Really?" He scowls, "Fine," he says yanking the doll by the arm and heads off to discard of it.

When Ryan disappears Esposito walks over to Castle "Yo Castle that was epic bro,"

Castle laughs as he and Esposito fist bump, "I know right? Did you see the look on his face when he saw it? Too funny."

Kate stops writing, laying her pen down and clasping her hands together out in front of her and looks up at them, "You know, sometimes I think I am the only adult in here."

Castle looks over at her, "Oh _come on_ you got to admit it was funny."

She doesn't say anything just gives him _that look_ and rolls her eyes before turning back to her paperwork.

The day was long and quite boring, with no case to solve which was quite unusual with being Halloween and all, but Castle had found ways to entertain himself, at Ryan's expense. He had texted Ryan a few photos of Chucky throughout the day, until Ryan had had enough and started ignoring his calls, the party pooper. Next Castle had taped a picture of Chucky with the words "Wanna play?" written next to it onto Ryan's computer while he was out.

But now it was the end of the day and Castle couldn't wait to get home and celebrate with Kate, in more ways than one. Oh yes, there would definitely be some trick and treating tonight, and Castle couldn't help but smile at that thought.

Suddenly a shriek erupted from somewhere behind him, "Okay guys which one of you put it in here?" Ryan demanded, clearly no longer amused.

Castle turns around, "Put what in what?"

"This?" he said holding up the doll by its hair.

"Wasn't me."

"Espo?"

"Don't look at me, I didn't do it." Esposito replies back.

"Come on guys-"glaring between Castle and Espo.

"I swear bro it wasn't us." Espo defends.

"Well then how did it get in there?"

Silence feel between the men and after a moment Castle spoke up, "Maybe he got up and walked in here and put himself in the drawer." He quips which prompted a chuckle from Esposito.

"Ha ha, very funny." He replies back, closing the drawer and chucking the doll at Castle just as Kate came out of the break room. Ryan grabs his coat and pulls it on and leaves.

"I see he found the doll," Kate says walking over to her desk and grabbing a file.

Castle looks up at her, "That was you?"

Her lips curve into a smile, "Yeah, I couldn't let you boys have all the fun." And with that she strolls off to the file room.


End file.
